irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talentless Show
The two teams must compete in a talent show. Some people do well, and others don't. In the end, it was curtains for the spoiled brat. Plot The episode opens up with Danika celebrating winning the previous challenge. Trixie whined about being at camp. She became angry when Elenaz tried to calm her down. Trevor became attracted to Eliza. Sly boasted about voting Whitney out. Louis explained to his team that he never sleeps. Sly formed an alliance with Louis, Charlie, and Silver. Chris explained that the challenge was a talent show, and three team members would perform. Cheyne, Trevor, and Danika were chosen to perform for the Screaming Scouts, and Evelyn, Katie, and Sly were picked for the Killer Campers. Danika had Trixie throw things at her so Danika would dodge them, scoring five points. Sly sang opera and also got five points. Trevor read a poem about Eliza, earning six dreams. Evelyn gave Louis a makeover, dressing him up as Chris' dream date. Louis kept his cape and mask on, and the two won ten points. Cheyne did skateboard tricks, but ended up breaking his board, earning only two points. Katie didn't perform because the Killer Campers had more points than the Scouts, winning. Katie and Sly became a couple, and Katie joined Sly's alliance. The Screaming Scouts voted Trixie off for annoying her whole team. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *Manic: *Wakes up* Oh... It wasn't all a dream. *Eliza: *Pulling out splinters* I have splinters in my splinters. *Trixie: Like, OMG, where's my spa?! Eliza: Trixie, shut up. Manic: Trixie, calm down. Trixie: *Punches Manic in the face* No! *(CONF) Trevor: Eliza is so fine. Cheyne: Trevor, stop staring. She'll think you're weird. *Sly: *Laughs* We totally sniped Whitney. *(CONF) Lilie: If we don't win this one, I'm gonna kill somebody. Probably Sly. *Chris: Good morning, Campers and Scouts! This week is another camp favorite! Each team will select three people to participate in... A talent show! Three people from each team will perform! I will either like...or dislike, depending on my mood. I'm feeling Simony today. *(CONF) Trevor: What am I thinking? I don't know anything about poetry. But I just love Eliza so much... It can't be that hard. *Evelyn: Darn, I left my dummy at home. Anybody wanna be my dummy? Louis: People say I'm a dummy! I can do it! *(CONF) Elenaz: Everybody on my team seems to hate Trixie. I don't think she's that bad, though. Everyone can change. *Chris: In my hand, I have seven girl scout cookies. If you do not receive a cookie, you'll be eliminated and join Whitney as a contestant no one will remember! Won't that be fun? The first girl scout cookie goes to Danika. And one goes to Manic. *Throws cookie at Manic, hitting him in the eye* Manic: Ouch! Chris: Sorry, Womanic. Trevor and Eliza, the first couple of the season, y'all are safe. Eliza: Yeah! *Hugs Trevor* Chris: Paul, you're safe too. Cheyne, you did horrible in the show, Trixie, you're a spoiled brat, and, Elenaz, you did nothing. *Throws a cookie to Elenaz* The final cookie goes to... Trixie: Give me my cookie! Chris: *Throws cookie to Cheyne* Trixie, you're gone. Trixie: No no no! *Throws a canoe at Manic* *Chris: How will Trixie's elimination effect the game? Will Danika and Manic ever recover? Manic: Probably not. Chris: And will Louis ever start acting like a man? Louis: I am a man! Chris: You're a manly woman.